Una vida sin ser Loud
by kurtlaraperdomo
Summary: Llego a cuestionarme siempre, su felicidad, su vida y su familia, algo que no deseo tener, ni deseo conocer, porque solo tengo a las voces.
1. Chapter 1

**Inicio de la pesadilla**

 **POV Desconocido**

¿La vida es justa?, enserio ¿lo es?, parece que eso es lo que muchos dirían, aquellos que tienen buenas vidas, viven pisoteando a los que están debajo de ellos, no hay nadie quien los detenga pues no hay nada encima de ellos, los de en medio viviendo tranquilos sin esperar un final trágico, luego los que somos pisados, viviendo en la miseria y desesperación, dime ¿dónde esta la justicia?, si me respondes veras lo que pasa.

Yo solo oigo a las voces

 **Una familia**

.- Felicidades Señora Loud, es un niño.-

Una Familia de 5 hijas y 2 padres reciben al fin un niño es curioso su pelo es blanco, a diferencia de el de sus hermanas mayores, el primero de varios, el niño solo escucho voces

.-Es hermoso

.-¿Por qué tiene el cabello blanco?

.-Wow

.-Que tierno

.-Esperen ¿es un niño?

No puede explicarlo pero llega a sentirse en paz con esas voces

 **Un niño**

.-Necesitaremos ponerlo en cuidado por el momento.-

Lo toman de su familia, no podría explicar el como comienza a llorar, lo separan de donde obtiene seguridad, una seguridad que jamás regresara

 **Una desgracia**

¡BOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!

.-¡AYUDA!.- una voz gritando a todo pulmón.- ¡EL HOSPITAL SE INCENDIA!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Todo un desastre en un día tan hermoso, un niño nació, muchos mueren mientras otros nacen que curioso

 **Un final**

Unos Oficiales a fuera de lo que parecía el desastre de una bomba en un hospital, apenas se apagaba el incendio, hablando con una familia ya mencionada, estaban desesperados se les notaba con la mirada, una muy triste y nerviosa mirada

.-Lo sentimos Señora Loud, no pudimos encontrar a su bebe, suponemos fue atrapado en el fuego mas aun no encontramos su cuerpo.-

Eso solo los decepciono aun mas, nadie podría creerlo, todos comenzaron a llorar caían en el llanto, los agentes sabían que no podían interferir nadie podría

Solo escucho voces, voces, tras voces, ¿quiénes son?

 **Un engaño**

En una oscura y fría noche, camioneta negra por un estacionamiento abandonado se le notaba por el estado podrías jurar el ver a los perros hacer donde sea, a los ratones matándose por comida y mucha mas de eso, de la camioneta salen 2 sujetos cubiertos por ropas y trajes negros además de unos pasamontañas que evitan ver bien sus rostros

.-Aquí esta el bebe que prometimos.- sosteniendo al bebe recién nacido de cabello blanco.- querías algo fuera de lo común y aquí esta

De las sombras un hombre cubierto por la oscuridad llega a sonreír y sacar un fajo de billetes

.-bien hecho.-

 **Una historia**

 **Ningún POV**

Un pequeño bebe de nombre Lincoln, no debes saber mas que eso, uno no tiene una vida sencilla

En un departamento al que llamarías hogar, en un muy mal estado paredes rasgadas, la humedad y el olor a cigarrillo olía por todos lados, dios es un asco estar ahí ni los muebles se mantienen en buen estado

Una mujer de aparentes 30 años blanca de cabello castaño despeinado, ojos verdes, muy mal vestida solo un vestido rojo y sin tacones

.-Eres un inútil, jamás debí adoptarte.- esta mujer tan despreciable le lanzo un zapato directo a la frente

Padres alcohólicos, atrapados en la miseria de la vida

.-Que-que, quieres mocoso ven aquí para que te de una paliza

Un padre policía corrupto se le notaba, cabello negro piel morena, ojos cafés, siempre con su uniforme de aparentes 32 años

No es fácil vivir así, muchos lo pensaran

.-Oye imbécil de cabello blanco, porque no te mueres.-

.-Apestas.-

.-Muérete de una vez.-

Niños y niñas me atormentan, todo el tiempo, no les hago nada y me lastiman, intento defenderme y me lastiman, ¿qué debo hacer?

LAS VOCES, VOCES, VOCES, VOCES, VOCES, VOCES, VOCES, VOCES, VOCES, VOCES, VOCES, VOCES, VOCES, me están hablando

.-Apestas como hijo.- dijo el padre con un cigarrillo en la mano

.-Te dije que no debimos adoptarlo, solo ocupa mas oxigeno.- dijo la madre aventando una botella

Las voces vienen a mi todo el tiempo, no puedo detenerlas

.-Lárgate de aquí.-

.-muérete.-

.-Eres peor que una mierda.-

.-No vales nada.-

.-¿Acaso quieres llorar?.-

.-Imbécil de cabello blanco.-

.-Desaparece y no vuelvas.-

No importa cuantas botellas me lancen, cuanto me golpeen, cuanto me odien, me desprecien, el mal corre por mis venas

Un niño de 11 años llorando en un callejón, frio y sin comida, no podía evitarlo ¿tanto daño sufría este chico?, ¿tan cruel es el mundo?, una de las grandes preguntas de la vida

Entonces lo encontró …

.-Yo te ayudare.-

Una mujer de 45 años cabello castaño largo, hermosa figura cubierta con una gabardina y sombrero café que solo dejaban ver su boca, su suave voz lo ponía en paz.

Un hermoso ángel que me convirtió en lo que soy, vivimos en un mundo de mentiras después de todo.

 **Lincoln POV**

.-Oye imbécil de cabello blanco.-

Un niño gordo de 11 años y cabello pelirrojo se acerco a mi de nuevo

Pero esta vez será diferente, la gente tiene miedo a cada momento, yo lo tengo pero esta vez el miedo, no será mas de mi sino de ellos

.-Oye creo que el imbécil va a hablar.-

Otro niño mas delgado de cabello castaño igual de 11 años

.-No les tengo miedo, porque ustedes me temerán.-

Con eso marco un final, no busco un inicio, los finales son lo que mas busco, pues es lo mas hermoso que encuentras en una historia a cada momento.

.-¿uhhh?.-

Todos comenzaron a reírse, pero yo los callare, como un dulce sonido del silencio lo podre oír y reír al final

PUM

Lincoln comenzó a golpear al pelirrojo, no tardo en intentar defenderse pero tuvo un arranque de ira que lo tiro al suelo, mientras su amigo intentaba ayudarlo, el atacado no podía defenderse por la sorpresa que le llego, intentando ayudarlo el pobre no sabría lo que le espera

Solo provoco mas su ira provocando que lo atacara, tirándolo igual al suelo y procediendo a golpearlo en la cara, golpe tras golpe podías ver como su sangre comenzaba a salir, comenzaba a tener miedo, se siente inútil a cada momento ahora uno sabe lo que es tener miedo y ser golpeado.

Otros chicos sujetaron a Lincoln por lo brazos aventándolo contra la pared, intentando arrematar contra el, aun manteniendo un estado incontrolable al momento.

¡Pum!, ¡Pam!, ¡Pum!, ¡Pam!

Comenzaron a golpearlo pero Lincoln no se inmutaba no sentía nada, parecía que se estaba ¿riendo?

.-hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Se detuvieron…

.-¿qué le pasa?

El tono de sus voces les mostraba dudar y tener miedo, eso era lo que quería

Lincoln tomo un vidrio roto en el suelo la locura se apodero de el

¡Crack!, ¡Crack!

Y procedió a atacar nuevamente, a uno lo tomo por sorpresa y le apuñalo el vidrio en el ojo

¡ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Todos estaban asustados al ver esto

Lincoln para finalizar enterró el vidrio lo mas profundo que llegase al globo ocular, intento hacer algo, los demás lo intentaron, pero el miedo los paraliza y todo termino matándolo

.-¿quién sigue?.-

Así como así todos comenzaron a correr, nadie escaparía de el.

De Regreso al Hogar

Ellos siguen ahí como cerdos, horribles cerdos, solo les espera llegar al matadero de una vez por todas.

La madre sentada en el sofá fumando con una cara de no me molesten en todas partes, y el padre en la otra sala, haciendo ¿quién sabe? ¿que?

.-Oye imbécil trajiste mi whisky, mas te vale que si, si no quieres recibir una paliza.- dijo la madre con una sartén en la mano sin solar su cigarrillo

De pronto la puerta se abre con un movimiento silencioso

El mismo ángel que vino a mi apareció frente a mi

.-Oye ¿quién eres? No pedimos prostitutas.-

Pide una explicación de ¿quién es ella?, aquella que entra sin pedir permiso una mujer mas arreglada de que ella

¡Bang!

Comenzó a oír los disparos, aquella a quien hacia llamar madre esta muerta

El padre alarmado llego a la sala y saco su arma bastante nervioso

.-¿QUIÉN…

¡Bang!, ¡Bang!, ¡Bang!, ¡Bang!

Sin dudarlo volvió a disparar sin tener ninguna compasión con el, ni con nadie. Ahora el murió, no pude evitar poner una sonrisa

.-Bien hecho Lincoln, ahora será mejor irnos de aquí.- dijo la desconocida dándole una maleta al joven.- empaca tus cosas.-

No puedo recordar mas, el sonido de la gasolina deslizándose por todo el lugar me hacia sentir en paz después de 11 años

Una nueva vida comienza, no estoy feliz y mucho menos triste, es muy extraño

FUEGO

FUEGO

FUEGO

FUEGO

El departamento comenzó a arder en llamas

Ella se detuvo frente a mi

.-Eh esperado mucho de ti y lo hice.- dijo la desconocida colocándole un collar en forma de corazón roto.- ahora tu espera mas de mi, nos volveremos a ver Lincoln, te lo prometo.- dijo al final dándole un beso en la frente

Para jamás volver…

 **5 años después**

Solo despierto, despierto de un sueño el cual no quería terminar, pero sabia que terminaría.

Una habitación oscura de un departamento en condiciones no muy buenas, pésimas, nadie normal viviría en estas condiciones, bueno no alguien tan normal, el lugar es tan pequeño que alcanzas a ver la puerta del baño de apenas unos metros de la entrada y las paredes tan angostas

Un chico de apariencia 16 años, alto de 1 metro con 75cm con un físico muy bien desarrollado, cabello blanco, ojos azules, varias pecas en las mejillas y en ropa interior despierta de un colchón en el suelo

.-ummmmmhhhhhhh, demonios.- dijo en tono melancólico

ring, ring, ring, ring, ring

El sonido del teléfono se comienza a escuchar, es difícil ubicarlo pues a estas condiciones no llegas a ver claramente la luz, pero con oírlo basta

¡Clic!

*Hola Clyde, ¿eres tu?

*Hola Lincoln, es bueno oírte, ¿sabes que hora es?

*Si es la hora de despertarme llegaste en buen momento

Se escuchaba por el tono del chico que no estaba en el mejor humor posible a estas horas, ni siquiera se a cambiado ni hecho nada para mejorar su estado actual

*Si eso, y hora de ir a la escuela, no creas que volveré a suplantarte

Desde el otro lado Lincoln comenzaba a sacar varios papeles de un escritorio roto

*Bueno de ser así tengo buenas noticias, y si tendrán mucho que ver con la chica Loud

Al otro lado su amigo Clyde comenzó sentir como si su corazón latiera mas de lo normal, además de entrar en nervios

*En-en-serio

Se podía oír el como pasaba las hojas leyendo lentamente

*Lori Loud, 23 años nueve hermanas y ayer se le vio bastante enojada, con su novio Bobby al salir de un restaurante con muy, muy mal humor, el resto si me cubres la primera hora

*¿Como se que dices la verdad?

Se escuchaba muy dudoso desde el otro lado

*¿Alguna vez te eh mentido o fallado?, además esto es lo mejor que conseguirás, que lo que obtuviste cuando hurgabas en su basura la semana pasada

No termino en sellar la victoria con esas palabras

*Bien, Lincoln Brandt, otra vez ganas, pero será la ultima vez

*Gracias Clyde, nos vemos

¡Clic!

Apenas termino la llamada, el chico conocido como Lincoln comenzó a ponerse unos pantalones azules, una camiseta naranja y tenis normales que estaban tirados en el suelo.

Y apenas termino comenzó a sacar varias cosas de su escritorio, libros, cuadernos todo lo que un chico normal tendría, pero seguía sin verse nada por la profunda oscuridad que cubría todo salvo 2 ventanas.

Aquí es donde queda la justicia a su momento un chico, huérfano y feliz viviendo una vida de mierda a cada momento, me asquea hablar de esto

Lincoln comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta con una mochila colgada en su espalda pero antes de retirarse al salir por la puerta decidió ver una vez mas su oscuro lugar, prendiendo la luz

¡Clic!

Al momento de iluminarse todo se observa con claridad, mostrando como el departamento con su increíble suciedad, al tener todo pintado de color marrón, no tan ordenado, una televisión antigua, un colchón en el suelo, una estufa, el escritorio roto por una de las patas y la puerta del baño a su momento, pero lo que mas sorprende es ver una gran pila de periódicos pegados a la pared ordenados de forma que agentes de la policía lo harían con las palabras, ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?

¡Clic!

Ese vistazo lo dijo todo

Vivo en un mundo que nadie quisiera vivir, pero lo acepto, acepto mi condena, como espero que lo acepten, yo Lincoln solo Lincoln el apellido no da identificación el nombre lo trae todo y dice el como soy y no soy una buena persona.

 **Kurt: Hola a todos muchas gracias por llegas hasta aquí, este fic surgió de la nada, en si no es del todo hecho por mi, mí amigo Blaitor21 el autor original de la historia ya tenia pensado en subirlo, pero este fic será de colaboración de Shinigami de luz, Dark Angel, Blaitor21 y Conmigo claro, la razón de porque no lo publico Blaitor21 fue porque se rompió un tendón y no concluyo el prologo, ahora las aclaraciones:**

 **1.- Censuramos bastante este fic, si es decir el inicio fue demasiado sangriento, pero era peor a como estaba con Blaitor21 y nos dio permiso de bajarle bastante a la sangre.**

 **2.- Esto se desempeñara en otro universo diferente al conocido pues va 5 años después con grandes cambios en la cronología original, ademas tenemos planes para otra historia en la cronología como es y debe ser.**

 **3.- Este fic llevara su tiempo, pues somos autores y tenemos historias tal vez unas semanas en publicar el siguiente capitulo pero descuiden que pronto nos vienen las vacaciones, ademas actualizare mis fics de Grojband y Power Rangers.**

 **4.- Nos inspiramos por maestro jedi, Phantom1812 y UnderratedHero para esta historia.**

Ok eso es todo hasta la próxima


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1: Una duda sin respuesta**

 **Tardo bastante per aquí esta el capitulo, pronto muchos mas. Primero que nada aclaro que siempre me gusta responder comentarios para mi ya es algo natural sin ustedes el fic no sería nada amigos.**

 **Zero003** : Gracias por tu apoyo fue difícil hacer la historia, pronto vendrá mas que en solo el prologo. Ten un buen día, tarde o noche amigo.

 **Tonii272** : Gracias amigo, también espero por tu siguiente capitulo, eres un buen escritor, espero continúes con los fics. Ten un buen día, tarde o noche amigo.

 **Junior VB** : El misterio es parte esencial del fic, conforme avance se entenderá bastante. Ten un buen día, tarde o noche amigo.

 **Patriciopenamunoz** : Siempre si puede llegar a tener bastante buen material, me alegra te guste. Ten un buen día, tarde o noche amigo

 **KAKUAMAN** : Pronto vendrá más, solo espero sean pacientes, me alegra te guste. Ten un buen día, tarde o noche amigo

 **Capítulo 1: Una duda sin respuesta**

Lincoln salía de su departamento, sin ninguna preocupación pero llego a toparse con cierto inconveniente

.-Hola Lincoln.-

Se escucho una voz, no era muy fuerte se escuchaba baja

De ahí una anciana en el pasillo de 1 metro con 37 centímetros, ojos azules, pecas en las mejillas, cabello canoso atado, vestido azul hasta llegar a los pies, con la cara algo gordita y un gato negro acompañándola

.-Hola señora Eich y Alexander.- dijo cortésmente

.-Ya te vas a la escuela, a estas horas.- dijo sacando una mascara de su bolsillo.- pero que descuidado como esta mascara que me dejaste, esta algo rota ¿no te gustaría si?

.-Esta bien si quiere quédesela.- dijo buscando retirarse

.-No seas asi, voy a coser tu mascara, como tu casera y amiga espero seas mejor chico.- dijo subiendo por un pasillo.- a veces nos perdemos bastante de la vida mírame a mi aun me arrepiento por pagar el departamento, pero esos idiotas jamás me quitaran lo que tengo

Retirándose con su gato, solo causo una sonrisa en Lincoln siempre le gustaba el espíritu de que aquella anciana

Un día comienza o mas bien continua en este caso, Lincoln Brant continua el día antes de ir a la escuela, ya que ni el esta dispuesto a continuar con la escuela

La vida es una mierda, pero yo elegí continuar esta mierda

Caminando, caminando y caminando no teniendo ningún rumbo, el edificio de su departamento no era uno muy elegante, diría que de clase baja media, pobre pero no tanto como estar entre las ratas

Flips comida y combustible

Apenas llego y tomo un asiento, toco la campana un par de veces esperando tener recepción

 **Ring, ring, ring, ring**

Nada, nada hasta el momento

 **Crash, crash, pum, pam**

.-Si eres el de sanidad ya te dije que no tenemos ratas.-

Una voz que identifica a alguien bastante molesto, por el tono se escucha como un anciano

Saliendo de los escombros en una nube de polvo, un anciano de una calva en la cabeza. Él tiene un bigote gris y cejas también. Lleva una camisa blanca, pantalones marrones y zapatos negros

.-Flips soy yo, amigo.- dijo Lincoln mientras toma un menú

El anciano de nombre Flips se quito un antifaz de los ojos para confirmar el quien era

.-Oh…lo siento Lincoln no te vi…literalmente.- dijo mientras limpia la barra.- y ¿que haces aquí? No deberías estar en la escuela

Intentando hacer de lo ultimo un regaño como buen amigo

.-Me están cubriendo.- dijo al momento de doblar.- así que tengo una hora libre y no eh desayunado

.-esta bien, pero no encontraras nada bueno, solo tengo sándwiches y bebidas.- dijo el anciano

.-Ya sabes, quiero lo de siempre.- dijo Lincoln que terminaba de hacer un avión de papel con el menú

.-Deberías dejar los panqueques chico, tienes suerte que siempre los preparo.- dijo Flips sacando una bandeja de plata

Al momento de colocarla en la barra, de la cual al abrir se observan varios panqueques algo pasados, se les nota por lo pegostioso de la miel y al verse bastante duros

.-Oh no están rancios.-

Lincoln no le importo y los tomo de golpe rápido

.-¿Enserio los quieres?

.-Oye los panqueques son panqueques.- mientras los mete en una bolsa.- gracias y agrégalo a mi cuenta…

.-Si claro como siempre.- presionando varios botones en un teclado electrónico.- recuerda no volver a faltar a la escuela

Flips solo espero que se retirara y que no abría nadie cerca, para soltar un suspiro

.-Ese chico no se porque me sigo preocupando por el, pero es el único amigo que tengo

Un auto de color negro reforzado, esto se notaba por el peso del auto, de ahí salió una mujer en traje negro, alta de aproximado 1 metro con 70 centímetros pelirroja atado con cola de caballo, gafas de cristal purpura, ojos verdes, uñas pintadas de negro y tacones blancos

.-Bienvenidos a Flips comida y combustible, puedo ayudarla en algo.- dijo Flips tratando de ser caballeroso y un buen trabajador al mismo tiempo aun con su sonrisa le era difícil hacerlo

La mujer solo se quedo observando el lugar sin tomarle importancia a Flips

.-Sesenta mil doscientos veinticuatro.- es lo único que dijo de forma fría y rápida

.-¿disculpa?.- pregunto algo confundido Flips

.-Disculpe mis modales, mi nombre es Flanegan Stern y usted le debe bastante a mis empleadores.-

.-oh eso…mire ya pronto le voy a pagar solo necesi…

clic

El tocar de un reloj salió de su bolsillo, electrónico exactamente bastante elegante eso si

.-Tienes 47 horas para pagarnos.- dijo lanzando el reloj a sus manos.- cuando escuches el Bip, el tiempo estará vencido, no intentes romperlo, dárselo a alguien mas, o simplemente escapar

.-Esto es una amenaza.- dijo ahora confundido y enoja el anciano de la gasolinera

La mujer se acerco a su auto de nuevo mientras de su billetera saca veinte dólares.- No lo vea como una amenaza, pero conocemos bastante a su familia, hijos, hermanos, etc y créame que a ellos no les gustaría sufrir.-

Tomando de vuelta con su auto, comenzando a avanzar para tirar su billetera por la ventana

.-Ahí tiene un comienzo de veinte dólares, espero tenga el resto pronto.-

Avanzo de forma normal, solo dejando al anciano de la gasolinera, con una gran confusión, ira y algo de nervios

.-Oh mierda.-

Lincoln Pov

 **Preparatoria**

Suena la campana otra clase terminada y comienza otra, así se mantiene hasta el momento, segunda hora para todos un fastidio para muchos, para mi solo es otra hora mas

El joven de cabello blanco continuo caminando hasta detenerse cerca de la puerta de un salón, esperando la salida y a uno de sus… bueno el único amigo que tiene

Un chico de la misma de edad que Lincoln, Clyde es un chico de piel oscura ojos cafes, un poco mas alto que Lincoln que usa lentes circulares con bordes negros gruesos y lentes azulados. Él tiene pecas y pelo negro de estilo en un afro, pantalones negros y una camisa a rayas de color amarillo y azul con cuello blanco y tenis negros

.-Clyde, te tardaste.- dijo Lincoln

.-Y lo dice el que llego tarde, no fue fácil cubrirte, además de que debes como quince tareas atrasadas.- dijo Clyde con cierto enojo

Lincoln solamente dio un gesto de "que me importa"

.-Como sea me alegra que me cubrieras y aquí esta

Sacando de su mochila un folder azul sobre lleno con varios papeles notables en el

.-Un consejo nunca olvides su cumple años, a ella le gusta mucho el orden y menos si eres un tal Bobby.-

Como lo saco lo entrego rápido a su amigo

.-Nunca entenderé como lo haces.- dijo Clyde aun sin volver a creerse lo que dice su amigo

Lincoln empezó a caminar hasta el salón de la próxima clase dejando atrás a su amigo, el cual comenzó a seguirlo tomando ritmo

.-Deberías ser mas cuidadoso esta no es la primera vez que te cubro en horas de clase.- dijo Clyde

Lincoln no le prestaba atención solamente se quedo pensando en la hora del almuerzo y terminar la escuela

.-Oye hasta donde saben me cure rápidamente del resfriado, que no recuerdo tener.- dijo Lincoln buscando acabar la conversación

Lincoln continuo caminando sin prestar atención a nada, y menos a su amigo

Pum

Llego a chocar contra alguien que no se veía en buenas condiciones, un chico de 1 metro 49 centímetros castaño largo hasta los hombros, ojos azules, camiseta blanca algo rasgada y el resto pantalones y zapatos de futbol americano, eso y un brazo enyesado

.-Lo siento Teddy.- dijo Clyde

.-Oye ¿pero que te paso?, ayer te veías bien.- dijo Lincoln

El chico solo soltó un suspiro algo molesto

.-gracias por notarlo escarcha.- dijo Teddy retomando camino.- pero si quieren saberlo hay un nuevo jugador, créeme que no soy el primero, siempre usa casco, un traje de rojo y es el numero 1.- lo ultimo lo dijo con mas fastidio yéndose del lugar

.-El no era.- dijo Clyde algo sorprendido

.-El numero 1, si como dijiste lo era.- dijo Lincoln sin seguir tomándole importancia y continuar su camino

 **Sin Pov**

 **Estacionamiento**

El chico de nombre Teddy esperaba a fuera a su padre con fracturarse el brazo era suficiente el que no continuaría este día, al salir lo esperaban un hombre de apariencia de 40 años algo pasado de tamales, no tan alto de 1 metro con 40 centímetros, ojos cafés, cabello negro con varias canas y un traje negro, que estaba hablando con el por teléfono

.-Me sorprende que manden llamar a estas horas y te fracturaron un brazo.- dijo el adulto algo molesto mientras abre las puertas de una camioneta dorada se notaba es de gran precio

*Por favor ya fue suficiente lo de hoy.- dijo Teddy igual de molesto y sin querer hablar

Apenas subió al auto el padre comenzó a hablar sin importar lo que diga su hijo

.-No me importa, no podemos dejarnos el ser pisoteados, así que mañana demandare a quien te lastimo y a la escuela por su pésimo…

 **Click click click**

Alguien tocaba el vidrio del espejo sorprendiéndolos, al momento de mostrar quien no era mas que la misma mujer de nombre Flanegan Stern que amenazo a Flips hace no mas de una hora

.-Sr. Limans necesitamos hablar.- dijo en tono frio

El hombre no pudo evitar estar bastante asustado al ver de quien se trataba

.-Cla-claro, ¿justo ahora?.-

Flanegan no hizo nada mas que asentir

.-Solo tomara unos minutos.-

 **De regreso al colegio**

Lincoln salió del salón con la excusa de ir al baño, funciono gracias a la farsa de estar enfermo

A veces me sorprende como me creen, la vida será pésima pero el momento ahora no, golpean a Teddy, tengo mis panqueques y golpean a Teddy hahahahahahaha

Hace tiempo que no me rio

 **Flashback**

El ángel que apareció frente, me llevo con su luz y me envolvió con su ala de forma protectora

Se ve Lincoln y la mujer misteriosa sentados en una banca del parque comiendo helados

.-¿cuál es tu nombre?

Lincoln no respondió

.-Ahora eres el señor mudo, ni desde que te recogí hablas.- dijo la mujer de forma rápida

poco a poco Lincoln comenzó a susurrar muy bajo apenas y se podría oír, para un oído normal o eso cree

.-Lincoln ¿No es así?.- dijo la mujer

Lincoln se sorprendió pues en ningún momento dijo su nombre

.-El apellido no importa, deduzco que eres maltratado por amigos, familiares y conocidos y sobre el nombre solo adivinaba.- dijo la mujer viendo al joven directo a los ojos.- no te asustes como dije yo te ayudare, ¿tienes alguna pregunta?

.-¿Por qué me ayudas?.- pregunto Lincoln de forma rápida sin dudar

.-La vida es bastante dura, aun eres joven y a diferencia de otros, eres muy diferente.- dijo de forma rápida haciendo sentir mal a Lincoln.- lo raro y diferente no son nada malo son lo mejor de ti, ¿otra pregunta?

.-¿Eres un ángel?

 **Fin del Flashback**

 **Estacionamiento**

.-Como vera a mis empleadores les interesa mucho el mejorar de esta ciudad, ahora necesitamos de su ayuda.- Dijo anotando

.-¿Qué necesita…

Fue callado por Flanegan quien le puso el bolígrafo en la boca

.-Aquí yo hago las preguntas y usted asiente ¿esta de acuerdo?.- dijo de forma amenazante mientras este con miedo asentía.- perfecto, vera el mejorar la ciudad necesita tirar lo viejo ya tenemos la gasolinera de Flips, y otros edificios viejos, ahora necesito que ayude a tirar un viejo edificio cerca de aquí

.-Con gusto, solo necesito unos días y así…

De nuevo lo silencio

.-No vera no tenemos días, horas mas bien, solo necesito que haya un pequeño incidente con la casera y todo saldrá bien.- dijo volviendo a anotar.- ahora puede hablar

.-En unas horas no se puede, sería imposible, nadie puede hacerlo.- dijo intentando razonar

.-Si legalmente lo es, pero usted ya ha hecho esto antes.- dijo fijando la mirada en el

.-¿qué quiere decir?

.-Oh nada, según recuerdo usted no era un abogado mas aquí, aun puedo ver al niño que robaba estéreos y zapatos para tener que almorzar.- dijo sonriendo lo cual provoco miedo en el señor

.-bueno eso era…yo…era…

.-La juventud es hermosa, de asaltante y en un segundo lo tienes todo.- dijo sonriendo haciendo señales en forma de burla.- ¿magia?, no claro que no, ayuda eso si, usted tiene un buena familia dos hijos una esposa, solo necesito su ayuda y continuara como el buen abogado que es y no volverá a asaltar a los primeros vagos que vea

.-¿qué necesita?.-

.-Así me gusta, tenemos 36 horas llegar hacer parecer todo un accidente y luego vivir.- dijo mientras arrancaba varias hojas de su libreta.- pueden salir heridos pero como veo son unas vidas a costa de otras.- dijo finalizando en susurro mientras le entrega el papel en mano

La mujer subió a su auto al momento de irse el adulto asustado no evito el dar un suspiro

.-Demonios, perra miserable.- viendo el papel que le dio.- solo será una vez mas

No llegaron a notar que cierto peliblanco observo claramente la parte del derrumbe

 **Horas mas tarde, fin de la escuela**

Lincoln y Clyde comenzaron a salir y de nuevo Clyde le dice bastante acerca de la escuela lo cual seguía sin darle importancia, ahora solo tenía una cosa en mente

.-Si bastante ya es con este día, déjame ver quince tareas, dos exposiciones y un reporte.- dijo viendo un cuaderno pequeño

.-Espero acabes con todo, es para la siguiente semana.-

.-Conseguí el archivo de la chica Loud, en poco tiempo esto es casi nada, nos vemos amigo.-

.-Recuerda siguiente semana.-

 **Departamento**

 **Noche**

Lincoln continuo investigando esta vez tenia nada que ver con su investigación, sin importar su tarea, lo mantenía muy despierto

.-36 horas, un bar, es de noche, por donde comenzar.-dijo en forma pensativa.- ¿qué harías tu en mi lugar?

 **Flashback**

Lincoln y la mujer caminaban sin rumbo claro, el joven no lo sabía, ni su nombre solo que ella lo ayudaría

.-Un consejo no hagas preguntas y ningún ruido por aquí

Lincoln asintió

Con cada paso llegaron a un edificio abandonado con olor a vecindario de mala muerte, vagabundos por doquier y el fuego para mantener el calor, solo un guardia viejo con barba blanca y lentes oscuros

Al momento de acercarse parecía no los dejaría entrar, la mujer solamente bajo la manga de su brazo derecho mostrando una extraña marca con lo cual el guardia le cedió la entrada

.-No debes tener miedo, vivir es peor que morir, te ayudare pero tu debes de sobrevivir para eso hay que pelear.- dijo de forma seria

Entrando rápido no se escucho ningún ruido todo estaba silencioso, cerca la única luz mostrando una mesa con varias armas, rifles, pistolas, y cuchillos

.-Y para pelear hay que entrenar, eso es lo difícil.- cargando un rifle.- a veces necesitamos ayuda en los peores momentos la respuesta esta frente a ti

 **Fin del flashback**

 **Departamento (Piso superior)**

La señora Eich esperaba un invitado sorpresa ambos esperan charlando sobre el futuro del edificio

 **Ding dong**

Eich avanza a la puerta para ver al Sr. Limans de hace rato con un portafolios en mano

.-¿Puedo pasa?.-

.-Adelante

 **Roar, roar, roar**

Se escuchaba a Alenxander rugir contra el abogado

.-Perdón, señor, siéntese así es Alexander.-

El abogado solo se sentó en un sofá

 **Y la charla continuo por varias horas**

.- Seré rápido este edificio lleva bastante tiempo y creo es hora de demolerlo y hacer paso al futuro

La anciana no lo tomo muy bien

.-Enserio, hasta ahora eh pagado bien, estaré retrasada pero siempre cumplo.- dijo sentándose en un sillón

.-Si así es como va el caso.- dijo sin que lo notara abría su portafolios

.-Si así es, vera eh crecido viendo como los débiles intentan sobrevivir los fuertes pisoteando y francamente me estoy hartando de eso.- dijo levitándose avanzando atrás en una vitrina.- todos somos actores en el escenario de la vida y de ser necesario improvisare hasta el final

El abogado solo se sintió mal dando un suspiro

.-Es su ultima palabra.- dijo sacando del portafolios un rifle pero aun sin revelarlo

.-Si.- dijo volteándose a la vez con un rifle cargado.- vallase a la mierda

 **Bang, bang, bang, bang**

Disparando sin darle oportunidad a el de disparar

 **Fuera del edificio**

Desde lo lejos cierta representante observo todo desde una visión segura

.-Vieja maldita.- dijo sacando su teléfono.- Plan B entonces

 **De regreso al departamento de Lincoln**

La respuesta esta frente a ti, frente a ti, frente a ti, frente a ti, frente a ti, frente a ti, frente a ti

.-Frente a ti.- llevándose las manos a la cabeza.- Clyde

Lincoln se acerco a su teléfono y comenzó a marcar varios números de forma rápida…

Hasta que… la luz se apaga, lo cual comenzó a notar Lincoln

.-¿qué demonios?.-

Viendo por la ventana el como todas las luces comenzaban a apagarse lentamente en cada lugar dejando a oscuras el vecindario

 **Tras, Tras, Tras, Tras, Tras, Tras, Tras, Tras, Tras, Tras**

Poco a poco se oían golpeteos en las puertas

.-Escuchen todos tenemos el edificio rodeado no salgan, no digan nada y todo saldrá bien.- dijo una voz en tono amenazante

 **Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang**

Disparos hacia el techo, era todo lo que se oía

.-ESTAMOS ARMADOS NO INTENTEN NADA.- otra voz se escucho esta vez mas amenazante

Lincoln comenzó a analizar la situación gran curiosidad, un apagón repentino y después un asalto, el solo prosiguió con su análisis

"Deben ser cerca de diez personas, cuatro en el corredor, dos en las escaleras, otros dos en la entrada, uno en el techo y el ultimo vigilando el transporte"

Lincoln aun a oscuras se acerco a su ropero para sacar una caja extraña

.-Nunca pensé necesitarlos.-

De ahí paso a revelar varios cuchillos que parecían estar muy bien afilados en diferentes tamaños, Lincoln solo tomo unos cuantos para luego colocarse una capucha para ocultar su rostro

.-Esto se pondrá feo.-

Lincoln abrió la ventana de su departamento comenzando a salir por una escalera algo rota pero útil prosiguiendo a subir hasta la sima

De ahí se observa un sujeto extraño cubierto por un traje negro táctico y un pasamontañas, sosteniendo un rifle, se le notaba el como sentía mucho frio

.-Carajo.- el sujeto saco un comunicador.- *oye a la próxima que no sea en el techo a estas horas el frio me mata

*cállate y has tu trabajo, recuerda para quien trabajamos

Continuando con su conversación si sospechar el que alguien estaba atrás de el

*si ya lo se, no tienes que preocuparte cambio y fue…

 **Paf, Paf**

Dos cuchillos a rápida velocidad lo atacaron por la espalda sin darle tiempo de reaccionar

De pronto Lincoln salió de su escondite para sujetarlo por el cuello asfixiándolo

.-Hummmmmmmmmm, hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…

 **¡Crack!**

La victima pedía piedad para al terminar de asfixiarlo terminar con lo que le quedaba de vida

.-Lo siento.- es todo lo que dijo Lincoln mientras tomaba el cuerpo en sus manos

En los pisos se comenzaban a escuchar mas los ruidos de los asaltantes

Clic, clic, clic, clic

.-Ryan ¿estas ahí?, ¿Ryan?, respóndeme.- dijo uno de los asaltantes buscando línea con su compañero

.-¿Aun no encuentras a la vieja?.- pregunto uno de ellos de modo molesto

.-Aun no, y si te callaras seria mejor.- dijo otro al frente

.-Decía que estaban en el piso medio superior, no especificaron numero.-

.-como sea.-

.-Oigan creo que Ryan necesita ayuda no me responde.- dijo el primero que buscaba una línea segura

.-A quien le importa necesitamos…

.-Espera no olvides para quien trabajamos y el trato era precisión y rapidez así que mejor cumplamos el trato ve y apoya a Ryan.- dijo uno de ellos que apenas hablo colocándole el cuchillo en el cuello

.-Esta bien, yo iré.- dijo muy molesto esta vez

Al irse el que parecía el jefe continuo

.-Sigamos ahora somos tres encuentren a la anciana y que sea rápido.-

Los demás asintieron y prosiguieron, mientras el otro asaltante caminaba hasta el techo

.-Ese imbécil

 **Trapa, trapa, trapa, trapa**

Varios ruidos comenzaron a alertarlo

.-¿quién anda ahí?.- dijo apuntando con su arma y linterna

Para revelar a un gato negro que solo estaba haciendo cosas de gato

.-Gato estúpido.-

Otro mas sin notar que alguien estaba atrás de el

.-A la próxima espero que aprendas o te disparare

 **Chic chac**

Sorprendiéndolo por la espalda el cuchillo llego a encajarle en el cuello dándole una muerte rápida

.-Imbécil.- dijo de nuevo tomando el cuerpo

Ahora dos guardias en las escaleras continuaban vigilando

.-Esto apesta.- dijo uno con fastidio

.-Si eso dices.- dijo otro apuntando a todo lo que veía

.-Deja el papel de asesino, espía o lo que sea.-

.-le quitas lo divertido a esto.-

 **Bang, bang, bang, bang**

Los disparos se escuchan casi alcanzándolos

.-Que carajo.-

No dudan y comienzan a disparar a su enemigo sin saber quien era

 **Ratatata, ratatata, ratatata**

Continuaron disparando y disparando a su paso sin cesar, hasta que los disparos terminan

.-¿Lo matamos?.- pregunto uno de ellos confundido

.-No.-

Desde atrás se escucho un susurro rápido, para revelar a Lincoln

Los sujetos se asustaron, no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar al momento de voltearse para que Lincoln sujeto a uno de ellos apuñalándole un cuchillo en el ojo

 **Crack**

.-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.-

Comenzó a gritar pero su compañero comenzó a disparar

 **Ratatata, ratatata, ratatata, ratatata, ratatata**

Lincoln no dudo y uso a su compañero como escudo humano avanzando con el hasta atacarlo, el sujeto asustado intento volver a disparar

Pero Lincoln sujeto el rifle evitando el disparo continuando golpeándolo en el estomago

 **Pum, pam, pam, pam**

Casi inconsciente decidió acabar con el, encajándole otro cuchillo en la cien

 **Crack**

Matándolo, por completo, volviendo a tomar los cuerpos muertos

El resto de los asaltantes continúan buscando a la casera y terminar su trabajo, pero ahora continúan avanzando en los pisos mas altos

.-Carajo aun no lo encuentras.-

.-No y mejor continua vigilando o jodiendo como siempre.-

Mientras continúan su charla el tercero aun quería continuar su charla con su compañero

.-Oigan creo deberíamos…

De nuevo es interrumpido por el líder

.-Aquí es, es donde esta la vieja.- dijo el líder avanzando y tocando la puerta

Tac, tac, tac, tac, tac

.-Abra señora sabemos que esta ahí.-

.-oye enserio crees que ella…

 **Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang**

Múltiples de disparos salían de la puerta matando a uno de ellos

.-Carajo.- dijo el Líder a la vez el compañero restante tomaron posiciones

 **Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang**

Los disparos continúan y no cesan

.-Matala.-

Ellos continúan en contra ataque pero no logran mucho, el líder solo se aleja prepara un disparo rápido y…

 **Bang**

Le alcanzo la bala, poco a poco se oía el caer de la anciana

.-Así es como se dispara.-

Al entrar abriendo la puerta agujerada ven el cuerpo de la anciana caída

.-¿Esta muerta?.-

.-Tal v…

 **Pum, pam**

Lincoln atacando por detrás a uno de ellos haciéndole caer su arma

 **Bang, bang, bang, bang**

El otro procedió a disparar, pero Lincoln le sujeto de forma rápida para que el apuntara al techo sin causar problemas, comenzando a golpearlo

En un ligero pero rápido intercambio de golpes, Lincoln logro que tirara su arma pero no logro derribarlo, entonces el asaltante lo tacleo con gran fuerza derribándolo y sin darle tiempo procediendo a golpearlo

 **Púm, púm, pam**

Lincoln intento continuar, buscando una salida y sin dudar sujeto ambos brazos comenzado a rodar en el suelo, ahora teniéndolo a el sobre el, pero en vez de golpearlo coloco sus pulgares en sus ojos

 **Crack, crack**

Se escuchaba como comenzaba reventar sus ojos con sus dedos

.-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Se escucho su grito intentando acabar pero era demasiado tarde y termino por matarlo , mientras la sangre corría por sus manos

 **Bang, bang**

Dos disparos se escuchan, desde atrás Lincoln ve al atacante como el otro asaltante aun vivo y con el arma en mano

.-Ya no tiene balas.- dijo tirando el arma, a la vez sacando un cuchillo.- hora de morir.- termino corriendo a toda prisa contra el joven de cabello blanco

Lincoln no le dio tiempo de seguir su ritmo termino siendo tacleado por el mientras derriban una ventana los dos, haciéndolos caer

 **¡PUMBA!**

Los dos caen de la ventana hasta caer junto a unos botes de basura, a pesar de ser ambos Lincoln termino mas en el suelo mientras el otro ya esta por levantarse

.-Eres toda una molestia.- dijo preparándose para atacarlo

 **Tienes que sobrevivir Lincoln**

Esas palabras suenan en la cabeza del joven

 **Sobrevive, sobrevive, sobrevive, sobrevive, sobrevive, sobrevive, sobrevive**

Asi poco a poco Lincoln se levanta sin dudarlo, colocándose en pose de pelea

Ambos avanzan sin dudar

El asaltante lanza una rápida apuñalada pero Lincoln lo desvía, continuando buscar un golpe sin antes ser golpeado por la rodilla del asaltante, continuando con un golpe de martillo tirándolo al suelo

Lincoln no duda y ataca sus piernas derribándolo contra el suelo a la vez tira el cuchillo, buscando de nuevo un golpe pero desviado por el asaltante, ahora tomando sus piernas contra su cuello para asfixiarlo

Lincoln pierde el aire en forma rápida lo carga para estrellarlo contra una pared, y librarse del castigo, lo cual logro, de nuevo sin dudar vuelve con un intercambio de golpes, el asaltante no llega a ser muy rápido y lo termina dándole una paliza, se observa el fluir de la sangre acabando con el en suelo

.-¿Te rindes?.- pregunto Lincoln alzando el puño

Esperando su rendición no lo obtuvo mas el asaltante solo prosiguió a reir

.-Hahahahahahahahahahaha.- dijo riendo aun con sangre en la boca casi destrozada

.-¿Cuál es el chiste?.-

.-tu amigo.- dijo este mostrando un anillo de granada en su mano

Alertado observo el como dejo caer dos granadas en el suelo

.-¿Qué esta pasando ahí?

Dos voces se escuchan

.-Hablen o abrimos fuego.-

Con eso Lincoln los identifico como los asaltantes de la entrada, acercándose, no lo dudo y tomo ambas granadas en mano lanzándolas esperando su puntería no sea mala a la vez corriendo a toda prisa

.-¿qué mierda?.-

 **¡KA-BOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

La explosión sucedió de forma rápida, acabado con todos menos el joven de cabello blanco

Lincoln solamente se quejo arriba en las escaleras observando el desastre ocurrido, a la vez como una camioneta se aleja a toda marcha

.-Mierda.- dijo golpeando la escalera en frustración y con fuerza

El resto de la noche prosiguió tranquilo, esperando la luz regrese a todos los lugares

Lincoln se acerco a la anciana en suelo checando su pulso

.-al menos aun esta viva.- dijo Lincoln dando un suspiro trayéndole otro recuerdo a la mente

 **Flashback**

Lincoln y la mujer misteriosa estaban en un lugar oscuro mientras la mujer cargaba varias armas

.-¿Alguna vez jugaste a los policías y ladrones?.- pregunto dejando de cargar las armas

.-No.- respondió Lincoln

.-Bueno así me ahorro tiempo.-dijo apuntando con un rifle.- un arma es como otro brazo de ti, no puedes estar sin el.-

Lincoln intento entender esto, no estaba asustado su curiosidad lo venció y a punto de tomar un arma de la mesa, pero la extraña lo detuvo

.-No comiences así, todo tiene un inicio ni sabes que arma eliges.- dijo tomando un arco de la mesa.- comienza con algo que no tenga fuego.- dándoselo en sus manos

Lincoln lo acepto y después pregunto.- ¿y que le dispararemos?

La extraña solo sonrió

.-Eso es lo divertido.- ella solo saco un botón que no dudo en oprimir

 **clic**

.-A ellos.-

Revelándose en las sombras, varias celdas que contenían a gente indicando ser prisioneros que despertaban por la luz que los revelaba

Lincoln no dudo en sorprenderse por lo que vio, aterrado no estaba justo ahora

.-Un consejo.- dijo cargando un rifle.- no los veas a los ojos

 **Bang, bang, bang, bang**

Fue todo lo que se escucho

 **Fin del flashback**

Lincoln despertó de su cama, teniendo otro mal sueño a pesar de todo lo sucedido esta vez con ropa y viendo el reloj

.-Demonios.- dijo soltando otro suspiro de cansancio

 **Escuela**

Clyde esperaba a Lincoln como siempre, no esperaba mucho de el pero si que llegara a la escuela

.-Espero no tener que volver a cubrirlo.- dijo resignado entrando a la escuela

Pero antes de que comenzara a entrar vio el como alguien se acercaba, no siendo otro mas que su amigo que cabello blanco

.-Hola Clyde.- dijo Lincoln relajado

.-Dime que hiciste tu tarea.-

Lincoln solo dio un mueca de confusión

.-Creo que no.- dijo rápido pero a la vez callando a su amigo.- y aquí te tengo la razón.- sacando un papel de su mochila entregándoselo a su amigo que procedió a leer

.-¿Créditos extras?.- cuestiono Clyde

.-Así es nos dan oportunidad con un proyecto por equipos.- dijo avanzando al campo de futbol.- solo necesito entregar un ensayo con otro compañero y listo, salvo el semestre

.-Y pensar que ya no se te ocurría nada.- dijo Clyde algo fastidiado.- y por que venimos aquí

Lincoln se detuvo en las gradas

.-Espero a mi compañero es curioso dice que es el numero uno en este juego.-

En el campo de futbol americano los jugadores comienzan su practica, en eso de ellos sobresale un jugador que lleva el balón haciendo una carrera para anotar un touchdown

.-Wow no mentían si que es bueno.- dijo Lincoln

Tan rápido pero muy rápido con el numero uno en su espalda, poco a poco termina la carrera a punto de ser derribado dejándolo caer al suelo pero sin antes que el arbitro marque

 **Touchdown**

De ahí se le ve sin casco, algo que mas impresiono a Clyde y Lincoln

No, no era un jugador no sin tener el cabello largo castaño atado a una cola de caballo, revelando unos ojos cafés, pecas en las mejillas ligeramente mas alta que Lincoln en comparación, alta así es como una mujer

.-¿Entonces ella es?.- pregunto Clyde

.-Si mi compañera.- dijo Lincoln sosteniendo unos papeles en mano.- Lynn Loud

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Kurt: Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y es hora de aclarar algunas cosas**

 **1.- Van a ir apareciendo lentamente el resto de los personajes, ya vieron a Lynn en el próximo capitulo verán mas de ella y posiblemente casi todas las demás**

 **2.- Lamentamos el retraso en si fue bueno, pues no nos detuvimos ya tenemos otros dos capítulos mas los sacaremos pronto**

 **3.- Algunos continúan con los misterios, como el ¿Por qué del secuestro de Lincoln? Daremos pistas para que vean lo que pasa poco a poco**

 **Ok eso es todo hasta la próxima**


End file.
